<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>top of the list by kuro49</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166604">top of the list</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49'>kuro49</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>200 subs promptathon of 2020 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:01:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She's ruthless. He's a marvel.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diana (Wonder Woman)/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>200 subs promptathon of 2020 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Jason Todd Rare Pair Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>top of the list</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellfie/gifts">ellfie</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>shesgoneoffroad prompted diana/jason just before i put up my promptathon request so this got buried, sorry for the delay and hope you enjoy!! pls let me know if you have an ao3 account so i can gift this to you :)))</p><p>originally posted to <a href="https://setsailslash.tumblr.com/post/612574116267065344/i-read-your-beautiful-sladejay-and-sladebrujay-and">tumblr</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>There is a certain level of irony to Jason Todd having a bucket list.</p><p>It comes with dying once when he’s barely lived a life at all. It comes with returning from the underworld with a singular punch through reality. It comes with learning to live with just the precise amount of necessary threat of life that keeps things exciting. If it comes down to simply admitting to the truth, this is wishful fulfillment put down on paper.</p><p>Sitting right at the very top of his bucket list and then maybe underlined a couple of times too if just to make it any clearer that he’d like this very, very much.</p><p>Diana’s lasso glows a magnificent gold between them where it sits, wrapping tightly from his elbows to his wrists, around and around and around to pull his forearms together in front of his chest.</p><p>“Should I be concerned by how much you seem to be enjoying this?”</p><p>Amused, she asks, raising an eyebrow at him in a perfect arch.</p><p>“Probably,” Jason admits to it without any shame, and that there is exactly why Diana agreed in the first place. Even in the face of everything Diana Prince amounts to, Jason still manages to hold on to that touch of defiance when he shrugs, feinting nonchalance when he is feeling precisely anything but. “But I imagine you can do better than this.”</p><p>It’s a challenge issued.</p><p>And one that’s accepted when Diana laughs. The thick glossy spill of her hair shaking over her shoulders as she does. She is a goddess and she lives up to that. Jason can hardly look away.</p><p>As she pulls her lasso not just tight but taut, a soft groan spills from between his mouth. All small and reedy and brought right up and near to the edge of what's really important.</p><p>Here is a boy that knows his way around a lie. Here is him getting hard at laying all of those lies bare for her to pick her way through. He grins at her, and it is fearless. Ruthless, he asks of her with all of the <em>please</em> and <em>thank you</em> that he's got ingrained in him. Knowing she’s never been one to let him down.</p><p>He says: “Come on, princess.”</p><p>“On your knees for me then, Jason.” Her smile only grows, just as wide.</p><p>When he goes, the gold lights up a seemingly whole other world in those eyes of his. Outlined in a thin ring of bright green, the black of his pupils are blown wide open for her. And when Diana reaches down, drags a hand through his hair and <em>pulls.</em></p><p>She marvels at the way his groan breaks down into something else entirely.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>